charmedgenerationfandomcom-20200215-history
Spells
A spell is a series of words that when said in a certain order causes change in the fabric of reality to varying extents. It is a ritual intended to produce a magical effect. In order to be effective, it must be performed by a magical being; a spell recited by a mortal will not work. The act of performing a spell ritual is known as "casting the spell". Witches traditionally record their spells in their Book of Shadows, both for their own reference, and to preserve them for posterity. The Charmed One's Book of Shadows contains a plethora of spells, all of them written by witches from the entire Warren-Halliwell line''. The warlock Bacarra once noted that there was a vanquishing spell in the book for every demon they have ever met and was astounded by the magic it contained. He stated that he knew their magic was good, but he had no idea it was this good. He then realized that with the book nobody was going to challenge them. Not even the invincible Cole. ("A Witch In Time")'' Spells can be non-verbal and can also be channeled and used by powerful telepaths. Protection spells are impossible to create, even if it keeps the person walking and talking technically the individual would still be dead, but unable to move on because the spell is holding them back. ("Styx Feet Under") Spells in Charmed Generations' *Season 1 Spells *Season 2 Spells Season 1 Rembering the Past To Return to Past Spell To a time we wish we knew, take us there to you, to know what is wanted last, take us to this time in the past. To Return to The Future Spell To a time we live through, take us back to you, what was given last, take us back from the past. Mishaps in History To Go to A Family Member's Time Blood to blood take us to.... (Person's full name) To Go Back To Your Time Blood to blood take us home. A Wedding From Hell To Bring Future Family to the Past Lots of special people, all in a line, bring them on this special day so she does not cry. Season 2 Forever Uncharmed To Send Someone back to When the Hollow First Obtained Charmed Powers Powers taken from thee, send them back to when it started for these troubled siblings. To Erase Memories To keep the future in line, and the past safe in it's time, what will soon come to be, go on and erase their memories. To Return to the Future From whom you came, dearest daughter and son, to return to the time, from which you come. Immortality Bites To Go to the Future Hear these words, hear the rhyme. We send you this burning sign. Then our future selves we'll find, in another place and time. Lost In History To Remember Memories Before Chris Died To stop an evil his life he gave, a brother and a future saved, born anew to fight once more, remember who you were before, not just to save his brother, but to reunite his father and mother, now to live in a new time, forever a hero in our minds. Stephen Situation To Live Through Someone's Memories To remember a friend, memories that never end, take us to what we can't see, let us live those memories. To Create A Bond Sisters and brothers, like no other, an unbreakable bond, one that will last our whole lives long. Vanquishing Spells Most demons can't be vanquished through a power of three spell like the one used in "Something Wicca This Way Comes." (The Power of Three Will Set Us Three). See Also *Potions *Book of Shadows *Demons